


Not the End

by Midnight_180_Wolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Choking, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Is a Good Bro, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gay, M/M, More tags to be added, Nines had problems, Partners to Lovers, Scars, Smut, Trans Male Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_180_Wolf/pseuds/Midnight_180_Wolf
Summary: Gavin finds an RK900 in an abandoned house in a room that was covered in glass and thirium all over the walls and floors. Its face shows no emotion. Just an empty look.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin sighs as he climbs out of his old bed and went to the kitchen. He makes himself some coffee then gets a can of cat food and places it on a plate and places it down on the floor and clicks his tongue. An orange and black cat comes out from underneath the couch and begins to eat his food. Gavin chuckles and bends down and pets him. "Good boy Socks." Gavin stood up and went to take a quick shower and put on a black t-shirt and blue jeans and his old tennis shoes plus his jacket and heads off to work. 

Gavin walks in and sees Hank and his plastic pet. He scowls and sits down and begins to check out his email from his phone. Two were from Elijah, one from his dad and others from random stuff he barely remembers. He sighs and puts the phone down just as Tina comes over to him and tells him that they had work to do. "So what is this about?" Gavin asks as they pull up to a two-story house that had bushes all around the house. "Two dead bodies and Macy said that there is something in one of the rooms but wants you to looks around," Tina says and Gavin nods.

Gavin gets out of the car and heads inside the house and begins to look around. First, he went to the bathrooms that were downstairs and the slowly made his way up. As he checks the room to room he notices one with a door cracked open. He takes out his gun out and slowly approaches the door. He slowly opens it and his eyes widen. There stood the RK900 with glass all over the floor and into its skin. Thirium was leaking all over the place. Gavin notices its LED which was circling red and black. 

The RK900 cocks its head at Gavin and Gavin gulps as its eyes were red. There was no emotion on its face and Gavin slowly moved backward. It moves a couple of steps and Gavin aims the gun it. "Don't fucking move!" Gavin says and it stops moving. Tina and two other officers came up and they cuffed it and walks it out of the room and out of the house. Tina and Gavin watch with confused faces. "Uh, that was weird," Tina says and Gavin nods and walks out of the house. 

Macy runs up to Gavin and immediately asks him questions. "Are you okay? Did it hurt you..." Gavin walks past her and continues to watch the RK900 who was now calm. Its LED blue and its eyes to a light grayish-blue. It turns its head and cocks its head to the side and Gavin crosses his arm as questions race through his mind. Maybe Connor will know since the RK900 is supposed to be the upgraded version of him anyways. 

Sighing he gets into Tina's car and waits for her to take them back to the precinct. Tina climbs in and sighs. "Macy is obsessed with you," Tina says and Gavin snorts. "Oh I know but too bad I don't like girls. " He says and she smiles and they head off to the precinct. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The RK900 was put in a cell as Gavin and Tina walk in. Connor walks up to them with a worried look. "Elijah is here and wants to speak to you. He is in Fowler's office. " Connor says and Gavin nods and heads up the stairs and opens the door. "What's going on?" Gavin asks. 

"The RK900 was my creation and it was supposed to be working here with you but it seems something snapped inside it," Elijah spoke. "Wait so it was supposed to be my partner? Why?" Gavin asks. 'I spoke to Fowler a few days ago and he told me that you are good at your job but can be reckless at times. I made a suggestion and he said that it would help you. The RK900 is not deviant but now...I think that it is but is unstable...emotionally." Elijah explained as Fowler walks in. 

"So the RK900 is going to be my partner even though it killed?" Gavin asks and Fowler shook his head. "RK900 didn't kill anyone except for murder," Fowler said as he leans on his desk. Connor probed its memory and told us that 'he' protected the coupe from the murder. I believe it got angry and lost control."Fowler explained. Gavin shakes his head. "So should we let it work here?" Gavin asks. 

"I think we should Gavin. Besides 'he' is your partner after all and he'll be able to learn from you on how to behave and act." Elijah says as he stands from the chair. "I know you have a punching bag in your apartment that you take out your anger on. Tina told me." Elijah says with a smile. "Better then going to therapy," Gavin mutters. "Oh, are you dating Marcy?" Elijah asks. "Hell no she's too hyper and girlish for me," Fowler smirks. 

The three exit the room and head inside the interrogation room. "So what do you want to call it?" Elijah asks. " I guess I can name it NInes," Gavin says as he watches Nines play with the lighter. "Nines huh. Why?" Elijah asks and Gavin shrugs. "I guess it is because of the 900 and Nines seems to suite him," Gavin says and Nines glances at them. "Seems reasonable," Elijah says with a smirk. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Gavin sits down at his desk waiting for his Nines so they can go to work. They allowed Nines to work DPD as Gavin his partner. "Gavin!" Marcy yells as she rushes to his desk. Gavin rolls his eyes but put on a fake smile. "Hey, Marcy." He says. "So Nines is going to be your partner? " She asks. "Yeah, he is." Gavin says and glances around to see if he is coming ."Okay well if something happens to you and you get hurt by him then I will be your partner." She says with a smirk on her face." You'll have to talk to Fowler about that."

Just as she was about to reply Nines appears with Elijah and Gavin stood up. "So are we ready?" Gavin asks ready to leave Marcy. "Yeah, you guys can go, "Elijah says and pats Gavin on the shoulder.   
"Call me if he begins to acts out." Elijah spoke." Will do. Come on Nines we have to go." Gavin says and they walk out of the building. 

"Is Gavin dating anyone?" Marcy asks. "Not that I know of. Why you ask?" Elijah says and Marcy shrugs. "I really like Gavin but I don't think Gavin feels the same way." She says and Elijah smirks. "Well, I know that his last relationship didn't go well especially with the guy he was with." 

Marcy gives him a confused look. "What?" She asks. "He's gay Marcy." He says and Marcy rolls her eyes. "Sure he is," Marcy says and walks away. Elijah shook his head and sighs. Man was she a bitch. 

Gavin and Nines enter a small one-story house that had a female who was in her twenties murdered from three bullet wounds. "So did you figure out what gun it was from?" Gavin asks and Nines nods his head. "Yes, it was from a pistol that was in her name." Nines said as he scans the room again. Blood was all over the walls and on the floor. She also had bruises on her neck and arms. "He must of tried to suffocate her," Gavin said. "We are done here. Let's go back," Nines says and they head back to the car. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, so the gun belonged to her which means it was her that shot herself?" Gavin asks as they enter the precinct. "No, she was killed by an android. Model AX300." Nines explained. "Did you get a name when you scanned the gun?" Gavin asks. "There was no name just the model."

Nines sat down as Gavin went to get a coffee. Marcy walks in and leans against the counter." How is everything?" She asks. "It's going good." He says as he takes a sip from his coffee. She smiles and winks at him and walks out. Watching her leave he rolls his eyes and heads back to Nines. 

"I believe I found a place where the android came from. There is an ad about a missing android." Nines explains to Gavin. "Okay, we should go now," Gavin says and they both head out of the building and into the car. "Detective my I ask you a personal question?" Nines asks. "Sure." 

"What happened to your nose?" Gavin chuckles as he traces the scar on his nose. "Got into a fight with my ex and he broke my nose," Gavin said. "Why would he harm you? You seem to be a good person." Nines LED went yellow." He thought I was cheating on him and we got into a big argument that went violent." Gavin says.

Nines scans him and looks through the window. "Your stress levels went up. My apologies Detective." Nines says and Gavin shrugs. "It's okay. Just not used to telling anyone else about it. The only people that do know are you, Elijah and Tina." Gavin said as he turns into the parking lot of a car shop. 


	5. Chapter 5

  
"So are you the owner of the missing android?" Gavin asks an older male that was replacing a tire on a car. "Yeah, he went missing about a two weeks ago." He said and stood up. For two weeks? You didn't call the police?" Gavin asks as Nines scans the area. "I did but no one wanted to help me." Gavin sighs and glances at Nines who was crouched beside the car and reaching under the car. He removed his arm and an android arm was found.

"The arm belonged to an RK500 which is named Carlos," Nines says and went back to look under the car again. Three more parts came out and Gavin glances at the guy who was wide-eyed and looked like he saw a ghost. "You didn't check under huh?" Gavin says and the guy shook his head. "N-No I didn't do this!" 

"Okay well, this case getting weirder," Gavin says as they head back to the car. "The owner didn't bother calling the police and had android parts under the car. Did you find where the android lived?" Gavin asks as they pull out of the parking lot. "I did and he lived with a person named Alena June." Nines said and told Gavin the address. 

As Gavin drove a black car begins to follow." There is a black car following us." Nines stated. "Yeah, I know. Can you see who it is?" Gavin says as he went right. "It is the AX300," Nines says and his LED went red. "Some of the parts are from the RK500." Gavin turns left and the AX300 continued to follow them. "I called for backup we should go and park the car," Nines says and Gavin nods his head. "Alright. "

Gavin parked the car at an abandoned parking lot and they both got out. The AX300 parked away from them and got out. A gun in hand and a creepy smile was plastered on his face. "Want to get me? Well, have a go at it!" The AX300 yelled waving the gun in the air. "The fuck is wrong with this guy?" Gavin asks as he takes out his gun and aiming it at the AX300. Nines quickly saw what was about to happen and a gunshot ranged out and a body falls on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do you think got shot?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!

Gavin gaps as he was suddenly against the car and was shielded by Nines. "N-Nines?" Nines had a gun in his hand pointed at the AX300 who was now on the ground dead. "You okay?" Nines asks Gavin. "Yeah,thanks," Gavin says and notices how blue his eyes were.  _ Wow, he had pretty eyes.  _ Nines move and calls for backup. 

Entering the building Gavin went to the break room while Nines head to their desk Gavin sighs and leans against the counter waiting for his coffee to be made. Marcy walks in and smirks."How's everything?" She asks. "Good, we solved the case even though the murderer is dead," Gavin says and grabs his coffee and heads out. "Hey, Gavin?" She calls out and Gavin turns around.

"Yeah?" He asks." Come here I need to tell you something." Gavin rolls his eyes and walks up to her. "Wh-mph!" She pulls him into a kiss. Gavin pulls back and looks at her like she was crazy. "The fuck was that?" He spat out. "A kiss what else?" She says. "I'm not into you nor I'm I into females." He says and walks out of the breakroom and sits down. Marcy growls and rolls her eyes. "You will be mine, Gavin." 

Nines looked up and gives Gavin a concerned look. "You okay Gavin?" Nines asks. "Yeah, I guess so. " Gavin says and puts his empty cup into the trash can. "You wanted him alive." Nines says as he sends the report to Fowler. "Yeah I did." Nines can tell something was wrong but keeps quite. 

After a few minutes Gavin stands up and begins to walk away from his desk. Nines stood up and follows him. "Where are you going?" Nines asks. "Home,you can come with me if you want." Gavin says as he gets into his car. Nines nods and get inside and Gavin drove the car home. 

Smiling as he opens his door and walks in. Socks was on the couch and looks up and went back to sleeping. "You have a cat." Nines says and scans the cat. Yep and his name is Socks." Gavin says as he takes out a beer and takes the lid off and takes a swig of it. Nines watches Gavin as he gulps down his drink. "Alcohol isn't good for your body." Nines says and Gavin shrugs. "I don't drink that often only if a case is too much or I just need a drink." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!   
I am terrible at updating my stories!

Nines sighs and shakes his head. Gavin smirks. "Tired out?" Gavin asks. "My Thrirum levels are low," Nines says and sits down on the couch. Socks opens his eyes and stands up and jumps on Nines's shoulder. Gavin smiles and heads to the bathroom where he had a pack of blue blood. It was when Connor was attacked by a stranger when he was heading to his house. He grabs it and heads back to the living room where Nines was on the floor playing with Socks. 

Smiling he takes out his phone and begins to record Nines playing with Socks. Nines looks up just as Socks jumps on his shoulder and climbs on top of his head. Gavin burst out laughing and Nines smiles. The sound that Gavin is making sounds amazing to Nines. Getting up Gavin puts his phone down and hands Nines the packet. "Here I only have one," Gavin says and Nines sits on the couch. "Why do you have this?" Nines asks as he opens it and drinks out of the packet. "Connor was attacked one night when he had to visit me."

"Visit you?" Nines asks cocking his head to the side. "I had a broken leg and we worked on a case together. Hank was sick so we had to pair up." Gavin says and watches as Socks plays with a ball of yarn. "So you and Connor are friends now?" Nines asks. "Yeah, I think so," Gavin says. Nines watches Gavin as he looks around. "Is something bothering you Gavin?" Nines asks and Gavin turns his head to him. "What makes you say that?" Gavin asks nervously. "You seem distracted." Nines points out. 

Gavin sighs. Marcy is obsessive with me and wants me to be with her." Gavin says. "I guess she can't get over the fact that I am gay. " Gavin says and Nines moves and rests a hand on his shoulder. "Have you told Fowler about her?" Gavin shook his head. "No, I haven't," Gavin says and glances at Nines. His blue eyes now filled with light and emotion. Suddenly a knock makes them both jump and Gavin gets up and opens the door. "Hey, Gavin!" Gavin groans and was about to slam the door. "What do you want Marcy?"

"I want you to join me at the club!" She smiles and flips her blonde hair. "Sorry I don't like clubs," Gavin says and Marcy rolls her eyes. "Come on! It's only for one night! But he can't come. I don't even know why he is in your apartment." She says as she glares at him. Gavin rolls his eyes and suddenly she squeals. "OMG, I cat! Oh, what is your name!?" She crouches down and Socks sniffs her and walks away. Gavin smirks. "He only does that to people he doesn't like." Marcy rolls her eyes and walks over towards Gavin. "So you didn't feel anything when we kiss?" She says and Nines suddenly stood up and grabs her by the shoulders and moves her out of the apartment. "You need to leave now," Nines says and slams the door. 

Gavin blinks and begins to chuckle. "Well, that worked even though you got jealous." Nines stares at Gavin and sits back down. "I was not jealous," Nines spoke and Gavin sits down. "Macy is a bitch," Gavin says and grabs the remote and turns the TV on. "You should go to bed," Nines says and Gavin glares at Nines. "What are you, my Mother?" Gavin asks with a smile on his face. Nines shook his head. "I appear not." Gavin laughs and soon a good silence comes and they both stayed on the couch and watched TV. 


	8. Chapter 8

Gavin yawns as he wakes up. He glances at the TV which was turned off and glances at Nines who was asleep. Gavin stares at his calm face. His LED was light blue and was blinking. Glancing at his hair he moves the strands out of his eyes. Nines stirs and opens his eyes. Gavin froze and smiles. "G-Good morning," Gavin says and Nines blinks. Nines places his hand on top of Gavin and moves it off his hair and intertwines his fingers into Gavin's. 

Gavin blushes and gulps. "N-Nines?" Gavin stutters. Nines looks up and gives Gavin a small smile. "Sorry, Gavin." Nines removes his hand and stands up. "Did you sleep well?" He asks. Gavin stands up and stretches. "Yeah, it was good," Gavin says and Nines smiles. 

Both stared at each other until Socks meows indicating that he wants food. Both blinked and glanced at Socks. "Better feed him," Gavin says feeling his face heat up. Nines nods and both walked into the kitchen. Gavin gets the bowl and cat food while Nines begins to make breakfast. 

Gavin moves and trips over Nines but Nines catches him. "Got you," Nines says and they both laugh. Nines smiles and Gavin smiles back. Letting go Gavin heads to the bedroom. Sighing he changes into a t-shirt and sweatpants. He gets out and sees Nines putting a plate down with bacon and pancakes. Nines smiles as he glances up. Gavin smiles back and walks over towards him. 

Grabbing his shoulder he smashes his lips on NInes. Nines blinks then kisses back. NInes hands grip the back of Gavin's head and kisses deeper. Gavin moans softly and they both pull away. Gavin's face was red and Niens was blue. A smirk comes on Nines' face and grabs Gavin by the hands and leads him to the bedroom. "W-what about breakfast?" Gavin calls out. "Fuck the breakfast!" Nines says and picks Gavin up and places him on the bed and closing the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will contain smut!


	9. Chapter 9

Gavin blushes as Nines pushes him onto the bed and attacking his lips. Gavin moans and wraps his arms around Nines' neck. Hands moving and Gavin gasps as he feels Nines hands on his shorts and was pulling them. "N-Nines!" Gavin blushes and Nines smirks. The shorts were now completely off and Nines rubs a finger on Gavin wet panties. 

Gavin sighs and lays back on his back and Nines moves his hands inside and gently rubs his finger on Gavin's clit. Gavin moans and arches his back. "F-Fuck!" Nines then undresses and Gavin takes off his shirt. Nines hovers above Gavin and kisses him. His mouth moves to his neck and begins to kiss and bite on the skin. "Nines just fuck me already!" Gavin pleas. 

Nines chuckles and lines himself up and pushes in. Gavin moans and grips the sheets. "Nines!" Gavin cries out as Nines thrust into him hard and fast. Lips crash onto each other. Bodies rocking against each other. Gavin moans and pulls away. "Fuck I'm getting close!" Gavin calls out. Nines pull Gavin closer and thrust into him more deeper and harder. "Then cum." Gavin cries out and cums his eyes rolls into the back of his head. 

Nines grunts and pulls out and cums on Gavin's stomach. "Mmmm that was amazing!" Gavin says as they both were laying down. "It was," Nines says and brings Gavin closer and kisses him. "God, I love you," Gavin says. Nine smiles. "Love you too Gavin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending sucks but I lost motivation for this.


End file.
